dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
B2ST / BEAST
Archivo:46gt.jpg ¿B2ST/BEAST? BEAST (비스트o B2ST) es una Boyband de Corea del Sur de 6 miembros, de Cube Entertainment. El grupo fue originalmente conocido como B2ST, un acronimo de Boys to Search for Top, Sin embargo, su nombre fue cambiado a BEAST (Boys of the East Standing Tall) pocos dias antes de su Debut. Carrera 'Pre-debut' thumb|262pxHubieron muchos articulos sobre el grupo antes de su Debut. Jang Hyun Seung era conocido por haber sido un miembro de Big Bang, Son Dong Woon fue un trainee de JYP Entertainment por mucho tiempo, Yoon Doo Joon Filmo Hot Blood Men, un documental para seleccionar a los miembros de 2PM y 2AM, includo le ofrecieron un papel en High Kick Through the Roof de la MBC y otros mas, sin embargo el prefirio enfocarse en su carrera con BEAST. Lee Gi Kwang, quien ya era un cantante solista conocido como Ace Junior (AJ) actuo como SeHo en High Kick Through the Roof. El rapero del grupo, Yong Jun Hyung era un miembro de Xing. El dia 2 de Octubre, su documental, MTV B2ST fue transmitido en el MTV Chuseok Special para mostar sus habilidades. 'Debut' thumb|250pxDebutó el 16 de Octubre de 2009 con la canción Bad Girl. 'Sub Grupos' Los dúos serán, una canción de hip hop titulada “Thanks To” cantada por Yoseob & Junhyung; una R&B canción, “Let It Snow’, por Hyunseung y Lee Ki Kwang; también tenemos a “When the Door Closes” cantada por Doojoon y Dongwoon . Y la canción cantada por los 6 será la continuación de “Lights Go On Again” Inauguracion de su Club de fans El 2 de abril, BEAST finalmente celebraron su tan esperada inauguración del club de fans y un fan meeting con 5.000 afortunadas B2UTIES en Koryeo University! Ha pasado sólo un año y seis meses desde su debut, y su fancafé está ya disparándose en números, contando con más de 180.000 miembros. 5.000 de esos miembros de Japón, China, Estados Unidos, Argentina y otros países fueron escogidos para asistir a este evento especial. Integrantes Archivo:463t.png Los miembros son: Doo Joon. Hyun Seung. Jun Hyung.Yo Seob. Ki Kwang. Dong Woon. '☆Doo Joon☆' thumb|left|342pxNombre artístico: '''Doo Joon '''Nombre real: Yoon Doo Joon (윤두준) Posición: Líder. Vocal. Rappero. Fecha de Nacimiento: '04-Julio-1989 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''180cm '''Peso: '''67 Kg '''Idiomas: '''Coreano '''Colegio: '''Kyung Hee Cyber University '''Especialidad: '''Vocal/Rap/Futbol ' Aficiones: 'Futbol. Escuchar música Hip Hop y R&B. Jugar a los Videojuegos '''Compañía: 'Cube Entertainment '''Mini Biografía Su primera aparición fue en el “Mnet’s hot Blood Documentary” como uno de los candidatos para formar parte del grupo “OneDay”. Más adelante participo con AJ en su single (Wipe the Tears), cantando las partes de rap. Es modelo de la marca de Jeans “Buckaroo”. Es Miembro del programa de variedad “Danbi” y “Sunday Sunday Night”. Fue escogido para ser rapper de Gavy NJ con la canción “Sun Flower”. El líder Doojoon y UI remplazar a Taeyeon en el programa de radio “Chin Chin” durante 2 semanas y se vuelven los nuevos Double-DJ del programa a partir del 26 de abril del 2010. '☆Hyun Seung☆' thumb|left|360pxNombre artístico: Hyun Seung Nombre real: '''Jang Hyun Seung (장현승) '''Nickname: Hyun Seung / Rancho Posición: Vocal Fecha de Nacimiento: 03-Septiembre-1989 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Debut: 2009 Tipo de sangre: B Estatura: 176cm Peso: 58 Kg Idiomas: Coreano Colegio: Anshan Information Industry High School Especialidad: Beat Box Aficiones: 'Navegar por la Web / Jugar a los Bolos '''Compañía: 'Cube Entertainment '''Mini Biografía Su primera aparición fue el programa YG Entertainment Big Bang MTV documentary. Fue eliminado en el noveno episodio del programa. Anteriormente fue conocido con el nombre “SO-1”. Debido al entrenamiento que tuvo en su formación, la compañía se preocupo por su salud y le dieron instrucciones a los miembros para que le ayudaran a ganar más peso. '☆Jun Hyung☆' thumb|left|400pxNombre artístico: Jun Hyung Nombre real: Yong Jun Hyung (용재순) Nickname: Jun Hyung / Yonggon Fecha de Nacimiento: 19-Diciembre-1989 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Posición: '''Vocal / Rapper '''Debut: '''2006 '''Tipo de sangre: O Estatura: '''179cm '''Peso: '''64 Kg '''Idioma: '''Coreano '''Colegio: '''Anyang Arts High School Especialidad: Bailar '''Aficiones: Escribir canciones / Ver películas / Bailar Compañía: '''Cube Entertainment '''Mini Biografía Es un Ex-Miembro del grupo masculino “Xing” de la Entertainment, en el grupo tenía como nickname “Poppin Dragon”. Más adelante participo con AJ (Gi Kwang) en su single (Wipe the Tears) asiendo las partes de rap. Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Yo Seob y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). Fue el rapper de Hyuna en su single debut “Change”. También fue rapper para K.Will con la cansion “Present”. Participo en una escena de “High Kick Through”. En el álbum “Hit Your Heart” de las 4Minute se noto su lado compositor. JunHyung revelo en “Star Golden Bell” que entre las fanas había obtenido el apodo de “Nose-Picking idol” debido que tenia la manía de tocarse la nariz. '☆Yo Seob☆' thumb|left|369px|Yo Seob Nombre artístico: '''Yo Seob '''Nombre real: Yang Yo Seob (양여섭) Nickname: '''Yo Seob / Endorphins / siksin '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 05-Enero-1990 Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: '''2009 '''Posición: '''Vocal '''Tipo de sangre: B Estatura: '''174cm '''Peso: '''57Kg '''Idioma: Coreano/ Ingles Colegio: University of East Broadcasting Arts Especialidad: Beat Box / Jalmeokgi Aficiones: '''Escribir canciones '''Compañía: Cube Entertainment Mini Biografía El y AJ asistieron al mismo colegio de segundaria, además fue uno de los bailarines de AJ en su carrera en Solitario. Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Jun Hyung y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). '☆Ki Kwang☆' thumb|left|337px|Ki Kwang Nombre artístico: 'Ki Kwang '''Nombre artístico (cantante solista): '''AJ '''Nombre real: 'Lee Ki Kwang (이기광) '''Nickname: Gi Kwang / AJ /Ace Jr / Holly 2 Fecha de Nacimiento: '''30-Marzo-1990 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl - Corea del Sur Posición: '''Vocal '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''174cm '''Peso: '''58 Kg '''Idioma: '''Coreano '''Colegio: '''Seoul Absence of Comprehensive Art School '''Especialidad: Baile Aficiones: '''Ver películas / Los deportes / Bailar '''Cantantes Favoritos: '''Taeyang, Omarion, Usher '''Compañía: Cube Entertainment Mini Biografía Debuto en solitario después de 4 años de entrenamiento, con el nombre de AJ. Primero formo parte de JYP como aprendiz, después se transferido a la Cube Entertainment para hacer su Debut. AJ fue seleccionado para ser MC de “Sunday Sunday Night” del segmento de “Hot Brothers”. Es escogido para salir en el MV de K.Will titulado “Present”. Jerry es un cantante novato que fue comparado físicamente con AJ por que tenían una imagen idéntica. Gikwang aparece en “Tio Iced Tea” en el que se hace 2 versiones del CF, el cual son muy cómicos. Participó en el drama My Princess a principios de 2011(5-Ene hasta 28-Feb) interpretando a Choi Joon Woo, el chef de la reconstruida familia real. '☆Dong Woon☆' thumb|left|368px|Dong Woon Nombre artístico: 'Dong Woon '''Nombre real: 'Son Dong Woon (손동운) '''Nickname: '''Dong Woon / Sonseuko / 16 D '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''06-Junio-1991 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocal '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''181 cm '''Peso: '''64 Kg '''Idioma: Coreano Colegio: '''High School Hanyoung '''Especialidades: Piano / Chino tradicional Aficiones: 'Leer / Escribir canciones. '''Compañía: 'Cube Entertainment '''Mini Biografía Perteneció un largo tiempo en la JYPE como aprendiz. Las fans entre bromas estuvieron comentando que aparenta ser tailandés y no coreano, por lo visto cuando esta cerca de Nichkhun da ese aire a tailandés. Curiosidades *Beast celebrará su primer concierto solista desde su debut, este concierto se dará a cabo el dia 12 de diciembre y para causar mas espectativas del mismo, los chicos se han dividido en parejas y cantarán 3 canciones a dúo ^^ una nueva canción para sus fans. *Beast es el unico grupo novato que ha vendido mas de 100.000 copias de discos durante el 2010, este suceso pone al grupo dentro de los topfive del Hanteo Chart's "2010 Singer Award", justo despues de Girls Generation, Super Junior, SHINee y JYJ. Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' 'Mini Albums' thumb|left|200px Beast is the B2st (1st Mini Album - 2009)''' #Beast Is The B2ST #Bad Girl #Mystery #아직은 #Oasis '''Fecha de Lanzamiento: '''14-Octubre-2009 ' thumb|left|200px '''Shock Of The New Era (2nd Mini Album - 2010)' #Just Before Shock #Shock #Special #내 여자친구를 부탁해 (Say No) #Easy Fecha Lanzamiento: 02-Marzo-2010 thumb|left|200px Mastermind (3er Mini Album)''' #Mastermind #숨 (Breath) #V.I.U (Very Important U) #Break Down #주먹을 꽉 쥐고(Clenching My Fist Tight ) '''Fecha de Lanzamiento: 28-Septiembre-2010 thumb|left|200px Lights Go On Again (4rt Mini Album)''' #Lights Go On Again #Beautiful #니가 제일 좋아 (I Like You The Best) #Lightless #I’M Sorry '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 09-Noviembre-2010 thumb|left|200px My Story (5 Mini Album)' #When The Door Closes (Doojoon & Dongwoon) #Thanks To (Junhyung & Yoseob) #Let It Snow (Hyunseung & Kikwang) #Lights Go On Again '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '¿? '''Singles thumb|left|170px Easy # Easy (Sincere Ver.) Fecha Lanzamiento: 30-Abril-2010 thumb|left|184px Growing Pain #Growing Pain La cantaron en Live en "Campus Song Festival 2010" 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Singles' thumb|left|200px SHOCK (Japones Ver. (Single)) #SHOCK（Japanese Version) #When The Door Closes #Thanks To #Let It Snow Fecha de lanzamiento: '16-Marzo-2011 'Colaboraciones thumb|left|171px Heard ‘Em All '(Single) #Heard `Em All (Remix) (Feat. 4Minute & Beast) Amerie, 4minute & BEAST 'Covers thumb|left|180px Rainbow #Rainbow Fecha de lanzamiento: '14-Marzo-2011 ''Es un cover de la cancion de Fukuyama Masaharu. '''OST thumb|left|170px All My Love OST #Loving U Para el OST de All My Love, donde participa el líder Yoon Doo Joon. thumb|left|170px Attack the Gas Station 2 OST #Crazy Pista para el drama Attack the Gas Station 2 OST. thumb|left|170px My Princess OST (Part1) #너 때문인걸 (Because Of You) - Beast Pista núm.02 de 07, para el OST del drama My Princess. thumb|left|171px God of Study OST #Ready Go Fecha de lanzamiento: 2010.1.24 Pista núm.6 de 7, para el OST del drama God of Study. thumb|left|170px My Princess OST (Part2) #그 사람을 아껴요 (Spares That Person) - Yoseob (BEAST) Pista núm.01 de 07, para el OST del drama My Princess. Videografía thumb|left|294px|Beast Is The B2ST - BEAST thumb|right|294px|Bad Girl - BEAST thumb|left|294px|Shock - BEAST thumb|right|294px|Take Care of My Girlfriend (Say No) - BEAST thumb|right|294px|Lights go on again MV - Teaser BEAST thumb|left|294px|Breath - BEAST thumb|right|294px|I Like You The Best - Beast (Mala Calidad)thumb|left|294px|Beautiful - Beast Cute~ ♥ Moments thumb|left|292px|BEAST/B2ST - V.I.U dance? thumb|right|292px|Baby Baby Baby Qute - BBQ Chicken Galería De Fotos 3fa95758cf8e86072934f032.jpg 1258587440891_f.jpg 20rw6lc.jpg imagen2.jpg beast.jpg 20100812_beast11.jpg 20100812_beast2.jpg BEAST.jpg hq_beast1.jpg Lgoa.jpg Lig.jpg mcd05159.jpg 30137121578611202912121.jpg 52cd24eb25d72159_00.jpg 8c557669d4edc16b_BEAST_shock_4.jpg 30137121578594536247121.jpg c16cbb889ae4ab5d_beast_4thalbum.jpg 20101210_b2stairline_01.jpg cc752d9c1636e0ea_coverC.jpg 515744220369af32de04b.jpg 12715252872010041802281.jpg b2st1.jpg dailyofbeastmbc.jpg idolmaid210.jpg tumblrlaaaxg5ig41qbsoax.jpg tumblr_leno9mlhKI1qau3qzo1_r1_500.jpg 20110127_b2st.jpg sarf.PNG 20110202_b2st_newyear_14.jpg 46.PNG 4657.PNG 46g.PNG 2aa6bde5b5b3b3a8ae5dced88ac20237_large.jpg 7d4e4c7706cd0e892949123ea7eaaf75_large.jpg 96d52c8acdd6a931e1e1637b7ea31d97_large.jpg 06533e425b9733c7aa5fbfabcd544b52_large.jpg ed01497f54d1c9431c4a746a6c5f978c_large.jpg f127bfe98d8a42fa34eb0df179a686f3_large.jpg predebut4.jpg|Yoseob PRE-BEBUT 20101213_b2st_1.jpg Enlaces *Web Oficial Beast *Web Oficial Agencia Cube Entertainment *Web Oficial en Inglés de Beast Facebook *Web Oficial Facebook Beast Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Doojoon | *Twitter Oficial | Junhyung| *Twitter Oficial |YoSeob| *Twitter Oficial |KiKwang| *Twitter Oficial |DongWoon| Yozm *Yozm Oficial |HyunSeung| *Yozm Oficial |YoSeob| *Yozm Oficial |DongWoon| Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop